


Daughter of Mine: 1

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: Daughter!Verse [3]
Category: Burn Notice, Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Bonding, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hidden Family, Michael is Alex's Father!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Michael and his daughter have their yearly visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of the Daughter!Verse; there is no specific order in which to read that. But Daughter of Mine is its own Mini Series that should be. This is a crossover between Burn Notice/Modern family, a Michael Westen/Alex Dunphy (Westen for this fic), no slash—this is purely a Family fic!

_Family is one of the most sensitive things that a Spy can have. It's something that gives a Spy hope and keeps them focused on their mission and the fact that they have to stay alive. That they have to get through this one mission and they can go home. But sometimes Family is the one thing that keeps a Spy away, family is the one thing that is the most dangerous thing for a Spy to have. It keeps them in place, keeps them following the rules; but sometimes it makes them reckless and very much a problem. If a Spy hasn't cut off all ties, then that is the most dangerous thing, because that signals that they aren't going to give up and that they will do anything they can to protect that loved one. Some Spies, if they're good enough will keep their family hidden—which becomes impossible when you're Burned—but becomes easily done if the action had already been taken._

　

* * *

"Ye-llo,"　

" _Michael_?"

"Yeah, Fi. What's up?"

_"That's the same thing I was wondering."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You know what I mean, Michael. You just disappeared, as in off the grid."_

"Oh, that."　

_"Yes, that. Are you in trouble? Because you know me and Sam can help."_

"I'm not in trouble, Fi."　

_"No? Then tell me where you are."_

"Sorry, Fi, it doesn't work like that."　

_"So you **are** in trouble."_

"No, Fi, I'm perfectly fine."

_"Then tell me where you are, Michael."_

Sigh. "I can't, Fi."

_"Michael . . ."_

"Fi, everything's fine, I swear. I'll just be gone for about two weeks or so, maybe a little more. I'm not in any trouble, but I won't be able to contact you. I'll be back soon, Fi, I swear. Just take care of mom for me?"

_"Fine, Michael. But we're going to have a talk about whatever this is when you get back."_

"Thanks, Fi."　

Michael hung up and turned his cell off, taking out the battery as a precaution. He leaned across the seat and stored it in the glove compartment, careful no to wake his passenger. He had left his Chevy at the loft, and took a new car, not stolen or anything, but clean nonetheless. Michael couldn't chance getting followed, not even by Fi and especially not Madeline and any of his many enemies. Because if they found out, then Michael would have to do whatever they say, he couldn't chance it.

　The only flaw in this was that he had to stay in Miami, and that only flaw could become a dangerous problem. But he had made it work before and he'd make it work again. This wasn't his first rodeo by a long shot, once a year he's made his way off the grid—and each and every time he'd get that same call from Fiona. It was like clock work.

　Michael glanced at his passenger as he pulled into the dirt drive of the place that he'd bought for just this purpose each year. She was fourteen now, older and taller than the last time he had seen her. Her dark brown hair was straight and came to just below her shoulders. Behind her rectangular framed glasses were a pair of brown hues. Michael still found it amazing that she looked so much like him—sometimes, he would have that little heart flutter, because this was his fringin' daughter!　

"Alex," he called gentle as he turned the car and pulled in front of the house.

　Alex shifted in her seat, but had yet to awaken. Michael looked at her for a moment, before reaching out to touch her shoulder; he hadn't seen her for over a year now and she had grown. At the touch from Michael, Alex blinked awake. She took her glasses off to rub the sleep from her eyes, before she put them back on.

　She looked at Michael. "Sorry, dad." she said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

　"It's fine," Michael smiled at her. "It was a long drive any way."　

"Yeah, but that was usually our time to catch up." Alex said guiltily as she unbuckled her seat belt.　

"We have a few weeks to catch up, kiddo." his hand reached over to ruffle her perfectly straight hair, and Alex dodged it just in time. Michael waged his brows. "A few weeks," he repeated; a mischievous glint in his blue-eyes.

　Her mouth opened, but before she could say anything, Michael slipped from the car. A smirk flashed across her lips as she shook her head and slipped from the non descript car too. She followed Michael to the little house that she hadn't seen in a year, and felt herself relax, she had come to call this her second home—well, where ever Michael was her second home. Michael unlocked the door and let Alex go inside and turn on the lights as he checked the perimeter; he couldn't be too careful, especially since he hadn't been here in a month. The next hour they spent unloading weeks worth of supplies from the car, stalking the fridge, cupboards and bathroom. 　

"We're gonna have to clean, ya know." Alex pointed out after the finished unpacking.　

Michael plastered a grin on his face, one that Alex could always recognize as he fake one. "Cleaning's the best part," he told her.　

Alex shook her head as she looked at her father. "Tell that to mom and she'll have a hoot."　

Michael kept the grin on his face and Alex could swear that if she shook her head anymore it might just actually fall off.　

After an hour of washing, sweeping and dusting, Michael and Alex sat down heavily on the small couch exhausted, but glad that the worst part was over and done with. It was late and dark out, but not to late that they were going to bed.　

"How's school?" Michael asked, getting the boring fatherly questions out of the way.　

"Do you even have to ask?"　

Michael looked at her sidelong, seeing her confident expression if not a little superior. "Top in the class?" he asked.　

Alex gave a scoff. "Try top in the whole school district."　

Michael looked at her fully now. "You staying out of trouble?"　

"Of course!"　

"Any boys I need to pay a visit to?" Michael raised a brow.　

Alex blushed fiercely, ducking her head down. " _Dad,_ " she said, embarrassed.　

"What? Can't a dad know whether or not there are some boys who are hinting on his little girl so he can kick their asses?" Michael turned to her fully now, his face was serious but when Alex glanced up at him she could the playfulness in his blue-eyes, the same brown eyes that she had inherited from him.　

Alex looked at Michael, a devilish look in her eyes. "And what about you, dad? Any ladies chasing after your rugged good looks?"　

A flash of caught-in-the-headlights filtered across Michael's face before he masked his expression, Alex's keen eyes caught it. "I don't have time for that type of thing, Alex. You know that."

　Alex gave a gentle snort as she looked up fondly at her father. "So who was the lady-friend that you were talking to in the car then?"　

Michael looked at her. "You were asleep."

　"I was stealthy." Alex corrected him.　

Michael narrowed his eyes slightly. "You were Spying." he said slowly.　

Alex didn't deny this.　

"If your mom finds out," he said, "She'll bust an artery."　

"Then we just won't have to tell her, will we?"　

Michael kept still as he stared at his fourteen year old in all her glory; at first glance you would probably think she was a slightly antisocial geek, but Michael knew better—she was more like him than he would have liked to admit.

　"Like father, like daughter." she told him carefully. "Father of mine."　

Michael leaned forward and pulled her to his chest. "Yes, daughter of mine." he said back, his voice soft.　

This time when Michael went to ruffle Alex's hair, she didn't pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I actually got the idea from a dream; before I went to bed I had watched Burn Notice and Modern Family, and I had a dream where Alex was actually Michael's daughter—and it just kinda fit. There will be a sequel to look forward to eventually so look for: Daughter of Mine 2. 
> 
> Please Review!


End file.
